


Biotic God

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [57]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, Dossier The Justicar, F/M, Gen, N7 Month 2020, N7 month, Niftu Cal - Freeform, Other, red sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: During Allie's party, Garrus reminds his biotic friends that there is one person who could handily destroy them
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Normandy Crew & Female Shepard, Normandy Crew & Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 6





	Biotic God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 22 prompt was 'Red Sand'.
> 
> This story takes place just before [Post-Party Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313631)

The group photo was done and Allie's friends were still mingling about around the couch. Allie stretched her arms over and behind her head, sighing when her back popped. She rested her head on the back of the couch, hoping things would soon wind down enough so she could get to bed. She chuckled when she heard James, Liara, Jacob, and Kaidan start discussing biotics again and wondered just how much Kaidan had to drink because it sounded like his speech was slurring a bit. Like her, his biotics made it hard, but not impossible, to get drunk.

She sighed and flopped her head back on the couch, dragging her hand down her face. “Good lord, this again?” she groaned, then smirked. “You know I could easily kick all of your asses with one hand tied behind my back, right?”

That got her a few moments of silence as the parties involved turned to look at her, their expressions a mix of disbelief, shock, and humor. “What?” she feigned innocence. “The only reason I haven't is because the Normandy can only handle so many bruised egos at one time.”

The small group erupted into defensive arguments and Allie laughed and shook her head. From behind her, Garrus cleared his throat. “I know one person who could easily defeat every. Single One. Of. You.”

His taloned finger stabbed at everyone involved in the discussion, including Allie. The group fell silent for a few moments and Garrus's mandible twitched.

“Well, Scars, don't keep us waiting,” James scoffed. “Who do you know that could possibly take all of us down?”

The turian's nose plates flexed and he shifted his weight on his feet. “Niftu Cal, the Biotic God of Illium.”

Kaidan and James gave each other confused looks before glancing around at the other people in the room, who started laughing and commenting about the high-as-a-kite volus Allie and her team met while she went after the Collectors.

“Ok, little lost here?” Kaidan finally asked. “Niftu Cal? Sounds volus and I don't ever remember meeting or even hearing about any volus with biotics, much less one that could beat Shepard.”

Allie wiped her eyes and told her confused friends the tale of Niftu Cal, how his partner and so-called friend sold a powerful but also deadly drug to some Eclipse mercs, how the drug caused some deaths, and how the mercs wanted revenge. “There were canisters of this stuff all over the place,” Garrus added. “The mercs would destroy one and leave this haze that looked like red sand. Gave Shepard one hell of a power boost, too.

“Wait,” Kaidan looked at Allie, “this stuff was deadly and you _used it_?

“No,” she huffed, “not intentionally. Sometimes my Charge would take me through a cloud or it would dissipate enough that I didn't know it was still there. EDI kept track of my vitals, though, and let me know if I was getting overexposed.”

Kaidan stared at her a few more moments before Allie rolled her eyes at him as Garrus continued the story, taking great care to mention how the volus called himself a 'great wind... a great biotic wind.'

“Fear me!” he boomed. “No, seriously, he walked up to me, shook his fist at me, and said that.”

“He did,” Allie agreed, grinning at the memory.

“So he was going to go ahead and take on this Eclipse leader and when he turned his back, Shepard nudged his breathing pack, and knocked him right over. It was enough to knock some sense into him because he took Shepard's advice and stumbled down the hall, saying how he'd take a nap first and destroy the universe after.”

“You probably saved his life,” James said.

“No 'probably' about it,” Allie admitted. 'If I'd let him go in after those mercs, they'd have torn him apart.”

Allie stretched and listened as her friends continued to reminisce about that mission. A couple of them drifted from the living room to other parts of the apartment, some declared their intention to get some sleep. Kaidan's posture mimicked her own from earlier – head flopped back on the couch, hands loosely clasped over his chest, and a soft snuffle escaped his lips.

She stood and nudged his leg. “Come on, Major. Let's get you to bed.”


End file.
